Play again ?
by Chrysnelle
Summary: Revenir dans un lieu oublié n'est pas forcément une bonne chose. Surtout si cela ranime de vieux démons, démons qui ne tiennent quand une seule personne... Faire face à son passé n'est jamais chose simple ! Slash. Couple en vote. Futur lemon !


Titre: Play again.

Auteur : Chrysnelle. ( en gros moi moi et mon sublime moi même ! )

Genre: Slash, relation entre deux hommes, homophobes convertissez vous et soyez ravi !

Couple: Paire Thrill ou un Ryoma/Momo, ce ne suis pas encore fixée.

Résumé: Revenir dans un lieu oublié n'est pas bonne chose. Surtout si cela ranime de vieux démons, démons qui ne tiennent quand une seule personne.

Avertissement: Les personnes appartiennent à Konomi Takeshi. Ce qui est bien dommage vu tous les couples que je pourrais faire avec pareil histoire... huhu.

* * *

><p>Attablé à la table d'un café, un garçon d'une vingtaine d'année, fixait avec attention les feuilles qui étaient étalées face à lui. Il semblait si concentré sur sa tache, qu'on pouvait parfois voir se dessiner un tic nerveux sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lissait. Oui, ce jeune homme, bien bâtit et de taille moyenne était ce que l'on pouvait qualifier « d'attirant ».<p>

Mais ce n'était pas les seules choses qui poussaient les regards sur lui : effectivement, outre un corps bien comme il faut, il avait même la tête qui allait avec ; C'est à dire, des cheveux noirs, parcourut de nombreux reflets émeraudes et qui lui arrivait presque sous la nuque. Ainsi que de magnifiques billes dorées en guise de pupille, le tout accompagnées par une peau légèrement bronzée comme s'il revenait tout juste d'une bonne séance de bronzage en plein milieu de l'hiver.

La serveuse observa avec jalousie le garçon porter sa tasse de café - commandé plus tôt - à sa bouche : en cet instant, elle aurait presque tout donné pour être cette tasse et pouvoir plonger contre ses lèvres.

Oui, si ce jeune homme avait porté attention à son entourage il aurait vu, le regard lubrique que lui lançait la femme. Mais seuls les cours devant lui avaient droit à sa plus totale attention.

_« La génétique est une composante aujourd'hui presque incontournable de la_  
><em>Biologie moderne. On peut la découper en plusieurs domaines :<em>  
><em>Q approche classique (ou formelle)<em>  
><em>Q approches moléculaires<em>  
><em>Q approches génomiques<em>  
><em>Nous étudierons l'approche formelle qui consiste à identifier les mécanismes qui régissent l'hérédité.<em>  
><em>La génétique est de manière générale, la discipline qui étudie l'hérédité, qui est la transmission des caractères d'une génération à la suivante.<em>  
><em>Cette science était déjà présente il y a longtemps, de par la sélection des reproducteurs au sein d'une espèce. Cependant elle est devenue plus "pratique" et plus statistique grâce à Gregor Mendel (1980) qui a découvert les gènes. (…) »<em>

Il bu une nouvelle gorgées de son café noir. Il n'arrivait plus à de concentrer. Les lettres qui peuplaient ses feuilles semblaient s'être toutes liguées contre lui, dansant devant ses pupilles, l'empêchant ainsi dans comprendre le moindre sens…  
>Il souffla de désespoir, ses partiels étaient dans moins d'un mois et il n'arrivait pas à être productif dès que l'on parlait d'hérédité... D'accord ses révisions étaient presque fini dans leur totalité mais bloquer sur un sujet comme la génétique… Lui qui avait été l'un des meilleur dans son université en Amérique se trouvait en cet instant, assez minable… La frustration le pris et il sentit déjà une migraine poindre.<p>

Appuyant ses doigts sur ces tempes pour faire passer cet étourdissement passager, il releva lentement sa tête et observa le lieu dans lequel il se trouvait : c'était un petit café, à l'angle d'une rue passante, où il y régnait une ambiance tranquille et relaxante. De son avis : c'était la première fois qu'il venait après tout !

Après quelques minutes de contemplation de l'endroit, Il se reconcentra et réessaya une nouvelle lecture de son cour. Finalement, suite à une bonne dizaine d'échecs, arrivant de nouveau à la même conclusion, il abandonna : en cet instant, il n'arriverait plus à rien, il était arrivé à bout de « sa norme de révision » pour la journée.  
>Dans un soupir, il s'affala dans la banquette où il était assis et saisi son café pour l'avaler. Pendant son manège, Il détailla encore une fois son environnement. Rien n'attira son attention. Finalement, son regard fini par accrocher la fenêtre laissant ses yeux parcourir la rue en quête d'une quelconque distraction.<p>

Encore une fois, il n'y vis rien de particulier et après une rapide inspection des bâtiments qui l'entouraient, Il porta son attention vers la foule qui passait s'en pour autant le voir devant la vitre. Il était drôle d'observer combien les gens étaient différents : ici, on pouvait voir passer du jeune rebelle jean taille basse aux vielles femmes chargées de course, en passant par les classiques hommes et femmes en costume. C'était cependant pour lui, une banalité…  
>Et pourtant lorsque son œil attrapa, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi ni comment, un jeune homme, les cheveux mi-long, brun, qui portait au bras un sac de tennis, il ne pu s'empêcher de le détailler. Curieux, il le suivit du regard, avant de s'apercevoir de son erreur : sur l'autre trottoir, s'élevait de larges terrains de tennis de rue. Comment avait- il fait pour ne pas le remarquer ? Lui qui faisait pourtant tout pour éviter ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à son ancienne passion...<p>

Un sentiment de nostalgie le pris alors, depuis combien de temps n'avait- il pas vu un match ? Qu'il n'avait pas tenu une raquette dans ses mains ? Trop s'il s'en tenait a la vague d'excitation qui l'avait traversé à la seule pensée du sport.

Il reporta son attention vers le court. De la où il se tenait, il observait d'un œil morne le terrain de tennis qui lui faisait face. Sur le cour, deux joueurs évoluaient aux rythmes des balles, jonglant entre revers et coup droit.

"Ils ne sont pas mauvais" pensa alors leur observateur, "ils savent renvoyer les bases."

Mais malgré cette concession, il ne pu empêcher la pensée fugace que leurs actuels niveaux n'étaient rien qui ne puise égaliser un de ses anciens coéquipiers.

Il regarda un des deux hommes servir. Encore une fois, il ne pu éviter de les comparer à ses anciennes connaissances. Effectivement, le service était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal : la puissance et la vitesse n'excédaient pas le niveau moyen des joueurs et aucuns effets n'avaient été rajoutés pour pimenter l'échange. Rien de surprenant cependant : ce n'était pas ici qu'il trouverait quelqu'un pour les égaler, eux.

Dans un sursaut de folie, il paya sa commende, qui se limitait à son café, laissant un bon pourboire pour la serveuse, rangea ses affaires, les foutant en vrac dans son sac, et parti presque en courant vers le terrain.

Arrivé devant la grille qui le séparait de son ancien univers, sa main se stoppa. Que faisait-il donc ? Il n'était revenu dans cette ville que depuis une semaine et il était déjà près à céder ? Ne lui avait-il pas promis de se concentrer que sur ces études ? Pourtant, malgré toutes ses envies contradictoires qui emplissaient ses esprits, son corps lui avait déjà fait son choix : sa main s'était refermée sur la poignée et il avait déjà commencé à se glisser vers les gradins pour s'y installer et observer le match.

Après tout, pourquoi se l'interdire ? Ce n'est pas comme si elle lui avait demandé de ne plus regarder, elle voulait simplement qu'il arrête de jouer... Et puis de toute façon, il avait revissé jusqu'à surchauffe, alors regarder un ou deux jeux ne pouvait lui faire de mal. Vraiment.

Il ferma les yeux quelques instants, se demandant fugacement de que penserait ceux qui le connaissaient devant son attitude. Lui qui n'avait pourtant jamais plié devant personne avait du s'incliner devant elle, allant jusqu'à abandonner sa seule source de plaisir. Il essaya de retenir une grimace. Non, il n'avait pas le droit de lui en vouloir, vraiment pas ! C'est son choix à lui, et il n'était assez faible pour oser accuser cette personne de ses actions. Jamais.

Un bruit de raclement le coupa dans ses pensées. Face a lui le match continuait : la balle glissait dans cote du terrain a l'autre, luttant pour savoir lequel des deux adversaires finirait par gagner le point. Dieu qu'il rêvait de pouvoir être à la place des joueurs. Rien qu'a les regarder, il de sentait de nouveau vivant. Il eu presque un sourire, chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis trois ans. Depuis qu'il avait arrêté le tennis en somme... Depuis qu'elle était rentrée dans sa vie telle une inconnue qu'il connaissait pourtant déjà...

Il soupira, il n'aurait pas du venir, bien sûre que simplement regarde ne lui suffisait pas. Attrapant son sac, il sortit une casquette avant de jeter sur son épaule. Avec un denier coût d'œil vers le terrain qui semblait l'appeler, il se dirigea vers la sortie. Lorsqu'une voie sortie de son passé l'interpela.

" Ryoma ? Echizen Ryoma ?"

Oui, Echizen Ryoma, jeune prodige du tennis japonais, gagnant de l'US open à plusieurs reprises, avait il y a trois ans de ça, abandonné tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin aux tennis. Sauf quand c'était pour jouer avec son père, seul moment ou elle acceptait ces rencontres. Et en cet instant, dans sa poitrine son cœur cessa de battre tellement la surprise était grande. Mais comme son visage restait inexpressif, son interlocuteur n'en su absolument rien. Il de retourna.

" Sempai..."

* * *

><p>Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ! La couple n'est pas encore sure, et si vous, lecteurs, avez envie de faire pencher la balance... Une review ne prendra pas longtemps !<p>

Bien, dès que j'ai des critiques, je posterais la suite. ( je veux simplement savoir si vous lirez cette fic ou non, histoire que je me fasse pas suer à l'écrire pour rien ! )

Enjoy !


End file.
